A Slayer at Hogwarts
by XOMrsAmyDoctorOX
Summary: After the war against the first, Buffy and Angel head to Hogwarts to get away from the hellmouth, along the way they meet great friends and help against the death eaters and voldemort. Set in Buffy Season 2, read for changes inside, i suck at summeries.xx


AN:I changed some things in Buffy for this story. Buffy went to LA when she was brought back because Angel had been at her grave when she dug herself out, then Angel Investigations moved back to Sunnydale with Her and Angel, with them going back to LA on weekends. Doyle is still alive. Faith and Buffy are very good friend now. She and Angel got back together after Riley because Buffy found the Soul curse had no clause but nobody except Giles, Faith and the AI team knew.

thnx BuffyAngelTrueLove4evax  
xxxxxxx

* * *

A Slayer at Hogwarts

"uh, excuse me, could we sit with you, the other compartments are already full?" asked a girls voice.

Buffy looked up to see three other teens at the door, "sure" she answered. Next to Buffy Angel sat in the corner with his head resting on top of hers, silently stroking her hair, his other hand entwined with hers. On Buffy's other side sat a black and red Pheonix named Ashes.

The three teens all sat down opposite from them, the only girl sat forward slightly and spoke " Hi I'm Hermione granger".

Buffy smiled "Buffy Summers and this is Angel O' Connor" she replied gesturing to Angel. He smiled warmly at them.

"I'm Harry and that's Ron" the jet black haired boy said gesturing to the redhead.

"We're in sixth year, what about you?" asked Hermione

"Well, I'm in sixth year but I'm only just starting Hogwarts" Buffy replied, she turned to Angel.

"And I'm the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" said Angel speaking to them for the first time.

Everyone started to settle into warm conversation when everything started to go cold "Not again" both Harry and Buffy whispered, everyone looked at them. Before they had time to answer, a large cloaked figure was entering the compartment. Harry searched franticly for his wand, but Buffy didn't need hers "Expecto Patronam!" she yelled and her patronas sped towards the dementor, her patronas was the first slayer, it began to run before turning into a white and black lepoard, the dementor then flew out of the window and Buffy and Harry dropped unconsious. Angel caught Buffy and the other two caught Harry.

" Ok" said Ron, "What the hell just happened?!"

Everyone else was wondering the same.

When Buffy came to, Harry was already awake and she was lying in Angels arms.

"Hey" he said noticing she was awake

"Hey" she mumbled back

"How did you learn to do a patronas?" queiried Harry

"I was attacked by them in sunnydale four years ago, the whole gang had to learn how to conjur them" Replied Buffy replied "You?" she asked Harry

"I was attacked by one and i had to learn how to defend myself against them, because they were especially targeting me" Harry said, "what was your patronas?" he asked.

"The first slayer" she replied, seeing the confused look on their faces she added "I'll explain later, do you all have yours?"

They all nodded Harry spoke first "Mine is a Stag"

Then Hermione "Mine is a cat"

Then Ron " Mine is a Weasel"

Then Angel "Mine is a Grim Dog turning into a black and white lepoard, its the exact opposite of Buffy's, like Ying and Yang"

"Which proves we're soulmates" Buffy said beaming.

The train started to slow, signalling for everyone to change into their robes, when neither Buffy or Angel made to move, the trio just satred at them waiting for an answer.

"We're not supposed to change yet" explained Buffy and without further adoo, the trio went to change into their robes.

Later in the great hall, they noticed that Buffy and Angel were missing, Hermione was about to mention it to Harry when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, everyone went quiet.

* * *

"This year i would like to introduce a special student and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so please welcome Our resident Vampire Slayer Miss Buffy Summers and her Boyfriend Mr Angel O' Connor, the only souled Vampire and our New DADA teacher" when Dumbledore had finished speaking Buffy and Angel strode in.

Buffy had changed into Black leather Slacks, white silk shirt, black high heels, a silver cross adorned her neck, small crosses and two small moops hang from her ears( AN: ! cross on each and 2 small hoops on each like in the series), she also wore a floor lenghth leather duster.

Angel wore Black leather slacks too, a black silk shirt and a floor lenghth leather duster, he also wore black boots. They both wore their Claddagh rings on their left ring finger.

Theywalked hand-in-hand to the podeum where professor Dumbledore was, "Miss Summers will be sorted into a sixth year house" he said.

Buffy sat on the stool and he placed the hat on her head, it immediatly sprang to life.

"A Slayer eh?, not had one of those in a few centuries, and in love and mated to a vampire, very unusual. So you've died twince huh?" he said while Buffy cringed, "But where to put you?, we could put you in Slytherin for your ambition and leadership, Hufflepuff for your loyalty and fair-play, Raverclaw for your intelligance and wit, or Gryffindor for your bravery and courage"

The whole hall sat silently, waiting for the hats answer, each hoping to have the slayer in their house.

"No House!" exclaimed the hat and everyone gasped

"Are you sure?" asked Professor McGonnigal

"I am never wrong" replied the hat

"Very well Miss Summers" she said "You will stay with Professor O' Conner and you may chose a table to sit at"

Buffy jumped up, ignoring the calls from other tables and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione who was across from Harry and Ron

"Hey" Buffy said

"Hey" they replied

"Did you really die twice? Hermione asked softly so as not to push

Buffy flinced as she remembered waking up in a coffin after being ripped from heaven "Yeah" Buffy said "I drowned once, trying to defeat the master vampire, but it was only for a few minutes, my friend Xander did CPR and brought me back to life" she continued

"What happened the second time?" asked Harry softly

"A hell goddess was looking for her key back to her dimension, which happened to be my sister Dawn, who was never actually supposed to be my sister, anyway Glory or Glorificus the hell goddess kisnapped her knowing she was the key and used her blood to open the divide between the Hellmouth and her Hell dimension but before she could get it fully open we managed to kill her, but the portal was still there and my life had been hell with everyone not trusting me and with my mothers death, so instead of Dawn jumping, I did , you see Dawn was made from my DNA so she could be human. Anyway I jumped and closed the hell dimension, my soul went to heaven, I was happy for the first time in a very long time." Said Buffy

"How were you brought back then?" asked Hermione

"Thet preformed a spell to bring me back to life, thinking i was in a hell dimension and i woke up in my coffin, Angel had came back from LA that night to say goodbye to me and he was there when i dug myself out, he held me as i cried out my grief and anger at being brought back and invited me to Angel Investigations where i stayed until the Scooby gang realised i was not in my coffin, the found out that Giles already knew and so Me, Angel and AI moved back to Sunnydale, occasionally going back into La on buisiness." replied Buffy

"How long have you known Professor O' Connor?" asked a red headed girl sitting next to Harry "I'm Ginny, Ron's little sister" she added

"We've been together for near enough seven years now, but we dont want to get married until Angel earns his redemtion and becomes human which is a deffinate" Buffy said unconciously fingering her Claddagh ring.

"He gave you a Claddagh ring?" asked a boy she knew as Seamus who was Irish

"Yeah he has one too" she said leaning back on the bench too see Angel, she caught his eye and they both smiled before returning to their meals.

"What tower are you staying in?" asked Ginny

"Teachers" answered Buffy and Hermione nearly choked on her food

"What?!" she exclaimed after she stopped choking

"Well technically i'm staying with Angel" replied Buffy

"Well i suppose thats resonable" said Hermione "Oh, I just remembered to ask you something!, how did you do magic without a wand?!!"

Buffy cringed "Well I have a wand but I'm more of what we call a wicca in Sunnydale, but I do have a very rare wand, actually there is only one of it" said Buffy "It has The Scourge of Europe, otherwise known as Angelus or Angel's blood in it with a death pheonix's feather in it" she explained just as Angel walked over and crouched down to her level.

"Hey, I'm gonna head up to get the room ready okay?" he asked tucking a peice of hair behind her ear as she nodded "You know where the room is don't you?"

"Yeah, left from Gryffindor tower and behind the waterfall picture, and I know the password" replied Buffy, Angel smlied at her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, he then stood up and left the hall.

* * *

After they finished dessert they were dismissed for bed, Buffy walked with the Gryffindors before turning left and going to her and Angels room, she gave the password and walked through the door, she found Angel already half asleep wearing only his black silk sleep shorts. Buffy shed her clothes and grabbed Angels silk shirt and slipped it on, not bothering with the buttons and crawled ontop of him, he grabbed her by the waist an rolled them over so that he was ontop, Buffy giggled as he did so, looping her arms round his neck as she pulled him down to kiss him, she absently stroked the tattoo on his back, first the letter of his name in slender strokes, then the mythical beast that adorned it.

"I love you" they whispered as they made love through the night, while a storm raged on outside, but this time nothing would stop them from waking up in eachothers arms.


End file.
